Choisir
by Sam-Elias
Summary: Ce n'est pas évident quand on tombe sur deux personnes totalement différente et qu'on s'éprend de chacune d'elle. C'est encore plus difficile quand on doit repousser l'une d'entre elle parce qu'on ressent que ce n'est pas la bonne. Et c'est hard de faire comprendre à l'élu qu'il est le grand gagnant surtout quand celui-ci n'y croit pas, n'y croit plus. On jette un coup d'œil ?


**Bonjour ! Ou Bonsoir. **

**Je trouve que sa fait longtemps que je n'ai pas eu ma dose de Renzo x Rin, donc vous aussi je suppose ! Heureusement, je suis la pour résoudre cet affreux problème ! Et apaiser ce manque (enfin j'espère :/)**

**Alors, je ne sais pas si c'est un trio ou pas, à vous de juger je pense mais ça correspond à l'idée que je mettais faite de cette os. **

**J'espère qu'il va plaire, moi il m'a plu (heureusement, non !?) Oh et avant que je vous laisse à votre lecture, je voudrais remercier ceux (y'a vraiment des gars ici!?) et celle qui me suivent et qui me laissent des reviews ! C'est encourageant et très gentil ! J'apprécie votre soutien :D**

**Maintenant, Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**Choisir.**

Le jeu peut être dangereux, je l'ai appris à mes dépends. J'ai failli perdre une personne à cause de ça, la plus importante de tout le jeu et manquait de ne pas m'en rendre compte. Je crois avoir été pris de chance pourtant parce qu'aujourd'hui ce n'est plus qu'un mauvais souvenir. Souvenir qui est cependant encore bien présent en moi. Je vais vous dire comment tout à commencer, comment j'ai débuté cette partie. Parce qu'en vrai, tout est de ma faute. J'ai été le premier à lancer les dés, le premier à avancer sur les cases instables.

_**Flashback.**_

_Kinzo m'a invité chez lui et présentement je me retrouve dans son salon. Il me parle de sa cuisine, m'invente tout un scénario dont je suis le premier à rire et parce que je me sens bien dans cette maison, je m'installe dans le canapé, attendant le retour de ce blond. Il est plutôt mignon, ce que j'aime chez lui, c'est sans doute ces yeux ou alors son humour à toute épreuve. Il revient les mains remplient de cannette et d'un carton de pizza, s'installe près de moi et la conversation reprend très vite. Nos sourires sont bien là et peut-être que ces yeux me troubles un peu, ce n'est pas commun des prunelles ambres comme les siennes. _

_**_ Ensuite si tu veux on sortira ! **_

_**_ Tu veux déjà me mettre dehors !? Sympa, je n'aurais peut-être pas dû accepter ton invitation. **_

_**_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit. Seulement, mon petit-frère ne devrait pas tardé et j'ai pas envie qu'il vienne s'incruster.**__ Je suis étonné de ce qu'il me dit. Je ne savais pas qu'il avait un frère mais peut-être est-ce normal puisqu'on ne se connait que depuis quelques jours. _

_**_ Peut-être que si tu joues bien, il comprendra qu'il ne doit pas rester. Vous habitez ici tous les deux !?**_

_**_ Je retiens ta proposition soit en sûr. Ouais, c'est ce qu'ont légué nos parents. Peut-être qu'un jour l'un de nous deux déménageras mais c'est moins sûr. Alors parle-moi de toi ! A part le fait que tu es un appart dans le centre-ville, un frère et que tu es encore à la fac, je ne sais rien d'autre. **_

_**_ Et que veux-tu savoir d'autre !?**__ Il croque dans son morceau de pizza, moi je prends une gorgée de ma boisson et attend ces questions avec impatience. Sa présence m'apaise, rien n'a l'air compliqué avec lui. Sans doute parce qu'il ne se prend pas la tête. _

_**_ Je ne sais pas, ton type de mec !? Je perds mon temps ou pas !?**__ Je souris, ris même de sa question, il ne perd pas de temps. Il est direct et ne va pas par 4 chemin, encore des choses que j'apprécie chez les personnes. Et avant que je n'ose une réponse qui m'a foie allait être positive, une voix s'élève dans le couloir de l'entrée. Je questionne du regard ce blond et il ronchonne dans sa barbe inexistante, son frère peut-être._

_**_ P'tain t'es chiant Kin', je t'ai dit que j'avais fait les courses non ! T'as intérêt à me ranger tout ton bordel, je passerais pas derrière toi, cette fois !**__ Je vois une ombre faire tomber un sac et une veste. Intriguait je suis cette ombre et la conversation. Elle ressemble parfois à celle que je peux avoir avec mon jumeau._

_**_ La ferme Ren', j'allais le faire plus tard ! Et puis tu serais rentré plus tôt peut-être que je n'aurais rien du faire !**__ J'entends alors des pas précipitaient venir dans notre direction, je crois que Kinzo à réussi à énerver le nouveau venu, ce qui est peut être compréhensible._

_**_ Tu te fous de ma gueule ! Tu crois peut-être que ça me plait de rester jusqu'à des heures pas possible à la BU pour un putain d'exposer de merde !? Et puis t'es bien assez grand pour ouvrir le frigo pour autre chose que pour une canette de bière ! **_

_**_ …Mouais. Non, tu cuisines mieux que moi de toute façon.**__ Ce n'est pas censé être drôle mais cette réplique est mauvaise. D'ailleurs, je connais le nouveau venu, il s'appelle Renzo, je lui ai parlé il y a quelques jours à la bibliothèque. …Par contre, je ne savais pas qu'ils étaient frère. _

_**_ Enculé ! … …Rin !? Salut…qu'est-ce que tu fais ici !? Me dit pas que tu connais cet abruti !? **_

_**_ Toi, d'où tu le connais !?**__ Pendant un instant, plus personne ne parle, les regards se font et c'est moi qui répond. Il n'y a pas de mal à ça et au moins l'ambiance pourra redescendre et être moins tendu entre eux._

_**_ On est à la même fac et j'ai rencontré ton frère là où il travaille.**__ Le rose, parce que oui Renzo à les cheveux roses, prend place dans l'un des fauteuils, pioche une part de pizza et s'ouvre une cannette. Il continue de fixer son frère puis ces prunelles vertes dérives vers les miennes et sans comprendre je baisse le regard, ces iris sont trop impressionnante, intimidante. _

_**_ Il se passe quelque chose entre vous ou pas !? J'veux dire, t'a l'intention de sortir avec lui ou pas !?**__ Sa question me prend de court et je ne sais pas vraiment quoi y répondre. Il y a encore quelques minutes, quand j'étais seul avec ce blond, j'aurais peut-être dit oui mais maintenant, je crois que je ne veux simplement pas y répondre. Pas devant lui. _

_**_ Ça t'emmerde qu'il est accepté de venir ici avec moi, c'est ça !? Rah, Rin t'a eu de la chance, tu ne devras pas de contenter du second. **_

_**_ …Peut-être aussi que je me porte très bien seul et que je veux seulement passer une bonne soirée sans prise de tête avec un ami.**__ Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais cette réplique est venu très vite, sans réfléchir. Et même si je vois Kinzo répliquait, j'aperçois aussi Renzo restait. _

_J'invite alors de mon propre chef, le rose à restait avec nous. Je ne veux pas qu'il se sente obligé et aussi parce que…je ne sais pas très bien. Enfin, je crois que ce n'est pas important. Kinzo me souffle à l'oreille que j'aurais pu m'abstenir, ceux à quoi je réponds par un sourire et ensuite, la soirée reprend. Finalement, on ne sort pas et on reste tous les 3 dans ce salon à se regarder des films. Parfois la main d'un blond s'égarait sur ma cuisse ou dans mes cheveux, je n'y faisais pas réellement attention sauf quand Renzo pouvait le voir. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon cerveau m'intimait de ne montrer aucun geste ambiguë devant lui. Comme s'il connaissait les choses à venir. _

_Cette soirée n'était finalement pas si mal, on a réussi à rire ensemble mais quand dans les environs de 23 heures, Renzo s'est levé, j'ai fait de même et j'ai pris congés. Kin' n'était pas vraiment d'accord, il avait pris l'option de me raccompagner aussi mais je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas nécessaire. J'ai salué les 2 frères, j'ai prononcé un « à demain » dans un sourire pour Renzo, ce à quoi, le blond a répondu qu'il m'appellerait pour une autre soirée, à deux cette fois. Je leur ai souhaité une bonne soirée et une bonne nuit et ensuite, j'ai rejoint mon appartement, un peu déboussolé. _

… .

Je ne savais pas que je venais de commencer la partie. Du moins, pas intentionnellement. J'aurais peut-être dû répondre plus clairement mais à cet instant, je ne savais rien du tout. Je ne savais pas que je n'avais pas de réel sentiment pour Kinzo. Je pensais qu'il me plaisait mais ça n'expliquait pas pourquoi je ne l'avais pas dit clairement. Ça n'expliquait pas le fait que je ne voulais pas que Renzo le sache. Après cette soirée, j'ai commencé à jouer sur 2 tableaux. L'un à la fac avec Renzo, l'autre avec Kinzo pendant mon temps libre.

_**Flashback.**_

_Renzo n'est pas comme son frère, il sourit moins souvent, jamais en vrai mais c'est peut-être parce que s'il le faisait, tous tomberaient amoureux de lui. Parfois j'ai le droit à des rictus et ce simple étirement de lèvre me rend étourdi. Il n'est pas non plus du genre à se montrer et c'est peut-être ce mystère qui l'entoure qui fait que j'ai besoin de le connaitre, ce besoin de rester à ces côtés pour le cerner. Parfois, il parait si loin et quand je l'aperçois perdu dans ces pensées mon ventre se creuse d'une agréable sensation. Il n'est pas non plus du genre fêtard mais à rester des heures à étudier parce qu'il a besoin d'une bonne note ou parce qu'il aime apprendre. Au début, je ne comprenais pas bien cette partie de sa personnalité mais on s'y fait vite et puis quand on l'observe occupé d'étudier, on ne peut que sourire de sa concentration et envier ce stylo qui se trouve dans sa bouche. _

_Dans cette bibliothèque, je le rejoins à sa table et sans un bruit, j'attends qu'il lève ces yeux vers moi. Patiemment et face à lui, je le redessine mentalement. Parfois, je surprends même ma main se tendre vers lui sans comprendre. J'arrive toujours à la stopper mais peut-être que je ne devrais pas en fin de compte. Je lui souris alors, il ferme son pc portable et me salut de sa voix, passant une main sur sa nuque pour se détendre légèrement et décompresser. Reculant ces affaires, je fais de la place sur la table, je veux qu'il arrête de bosser pour un temps, quand je suis avec lui en vrai._

_**_ Tu as besoin de quelque chose !?**_

_**_ Non, pourquoi !? Non. Tu ne veux pas qu'on aille déjeuner ensemble !? Je suis venu pour ça !**__ Frottant dans ces yeux, il appuie sur son GSM pour apercevoir l'heure et apparemment, j'ai bien fait de venir._

_**_ Merde, j'ai pas vu l'heure. …Ok, tu veux qu'on aille ou !? Le resto d'hier ça te tente !? **_

_**_ Parfait. Range tout ça alors, je meurs de faim !**_

_**_ Ouais…Tu peux mettre ça là-bas pendant que j'enregistre ces livres-là, s'te plait.**__ J'acquiesce d'un signe de tête, lui tourne le dos et dépose les bouquins qui ressemble à des dictionnaires dans le bac et le rejoint à l'accueil. Je le vois ranger les ouvrages dans son sac et avant qu'on ait pu sortir de là, il passe l'une de ces mains dans mes cheveux et sourit. Pendant une seconde, mon cœur s'arrête et je n'entends pas ce que ces lèvres me disent. Je suis obligé de lui demander de répéter._

_**_ J'te demandé ou tu as été trainé ! T'es rempli de paillette. **_

_**_ Oh…ça. C'est de l'autre côté, ils sont occupé d'installer des décorations pour la fête du printemps et je suis passé au même moment que le sceau. …Tu connais ma chance de poisseux, non !?**_

_**_ Ouais et t'embarque tous ceux qui sont à tes côtés en général. Tu vas y participer !? **_

_On est sorti de la BU alors que je terminais ma petite explication et cette question, je ne mis attendait pas. Je ne me l'a suis même pas posé pour dire vrai. Alors marchant l'un à côté de l'autre et rejoignant le petit resto rétro de l'autre côté de la rue, je lui réponds._

_**_ A la fête !? Je n'sais pas encore. Je crois que oui, de toute façon quand on peut éviter les cours, je suis toujours là !**_

_**_ C'est pas faux. Ça te dirait d'y aller avec moi !?**__ Mon visage se tourne vers lui, un inexplicable sourire aux lèvres, pas celui de tous les jours, celui ou je suis réellement content et je crois qu'il le voit. Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question et je suis véritablement heureux qu'il me l'ait posé._

_**_ Oui ! Ça serait vraiment bien. C'est super, j'ai hâte ! **_

_Je ne le vois pas sans doute trop heureux qu'il met demandé un truc comme ça et c'est dommage parce que sinon j'aurais perçu des prunelles magnifiques avec une lueur encore méconnu de mes sens. Enfin, la demande me fait plaisir alors je crois que ça ne me dérange pas. On s'installe sur les banquettes, une fois les portes poussaient et après avoir pris nos commandes. Un autre sujet se met alors en route, rien n'est oppressant, tout est incroyablement serein, paisible et je me sens bien. _

… .

Je crois que depuis mes 20 années de vie, jamais je n'avais été aussi heureux d'aller à une fête de printemps. Je me rappelle de ce jour, des moments qu'on a partagé, intime et à la fois bonne enfant. Là encore, je pensais seulement que je ne ressentais que de l'amitié pour lui et je crois que c'est sans scrupule que quelques jours plus tard, je suis sorti avec son frère. Un soir ou il voulait qu'on aille voir un film et ou j'ai accepté. Rien n'était pareil avec lui, je crois que c'est pour cela que je ne me comprenais pas. …Je suis désolé pour ça, désolé d'avoir mis autant de temps à comprendre.

_**Flashback.**_

_Il a décidé qu'on serait mieux chez lui que dans un endroit bondait de monde. Je ne suis pas contre cette idée et c'est comme ça qu'on se retrouve dans son salon, moi occupait de flâner entre les meubles et lui essayant de me tirer vers lui pour que je m'asseye. Souriant, j'entre dans son jeu de séduction sans pour autant être réellement conscient de ce qui pourrait se passer. Il est vrai que j'ai certain sentiment pour Kinzo, quelque chose passe entre nous, on rit souvent, il est attachant pis on a beaucoup de point commun._

_Contrairement à Renzo, Lui a toujours un sourire aux lèvres, il rit souvent pour rien et m'entraine dans son rire. Parfois quand il raconte l'une de ces histoires, j'en ris pendant des heures et des larmes de joie font leur apparition, parfois il énonce quelques anecdotes de lui et du rose. Kinzo est aussi moins réservé et il n'est pas constamment plongé dans son travail, son sourire peut me rendre moins triste quand je l'aperçois, il a un côté réconfortant. Il a aussi se côté extraverti que j'aime énormément même si parfois il se fait énormément remarquer dans les rues ou autre. Je suis tombé pour ce côté-là, je crois qu'il amène beaucoup de joie autour de lui et c'est une chose rare et précieuse._

_**_ …Tu sais que j'aime beaucoup ton sourire !?**__ Je souris un peu plus de son compliment et je crois peut-être que mes joues s'enflamment légèrement. Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'entendre ce genre de chose._

_**_ Je ne savais pas non. Le tien est pas mal non plus faut dire.**__ Face à ce blond, je soutien son regard. L'une de ces mains arrive sur ma joue et je le laisse faire, j'attends de voir ou cela va nous mener même si j'en ai déjà ma petite idée. _

_**_ Je sais… …j'ai le gout de beaucoup de chose maintenant.**__ Il me pousse contre le mur à proximité de mon dos et je ne me débat pas, au contraire, je le laisse faire et sent son corps venir contre le mien. Un malin sourire est plaqué sur ces lèvres et de mes mains, je l'attire par sa chemise._

_Doucement sa bouche vient caresser la mienne, j'apprécie cet effleurement, se toucher et ensuite le baiser s'engage. Peut-être un peu timide mais c'est parce qu'on ne se connait pas de cette manière encore. Cela ne dure d'ailleurs que quelques seconde parce qu'ensuite ces prunelles reviennent créer le contact. J'attends, je lui lance une invitation à recommencer, à tenter un nouvel essai en mordant ma lèvre inférieure et il comprend le message. De nouveau ces lèvres sont sur les miennes et cette fois, c'est un vrai baiser, nos bouches s'entrouvrent légèrement, je peux sentir sa langue se frayer un chemin jusqu'à moi et calmement je suis ces mouvements. Ces mains caresse ma nuque, les miennes qui étaient sur sa chemise remonte lentement sur son torse et même si j'apprécie ce baiser, quelque chose ne vas pas… …je crois. Alors je cesse notre étreinte, il me fait face de nouveau et lui fait part de mon ressenti._

_**_ Tu… …ne trouve pas ça étrange !?**__ Mes prunelles le questionnent, Kinzo, lui, essaie sans doute de comprendre mes propos._

_**_ Etrange dans le bon sens ou pas !?**__ Le scrutant j'essaie de trouver une réponse. Je repense à notre baiser échanger, à son gout sucré, rien ne clochait pour vrai seulement, je crois qu'une chose manque._

_**_ Je ne sais pas… …j'ai comme l'impression qu'il manque quelque chose, pas toi !? **_

_**_ Peut-être qu'avec un deuxième essai tu trouveras, tu en penses quoi !? **__De nouveau un sourire, doux et charmeur, à son image, se penche sur ces lèvres et après tout, pourquoi pas, je ne risque rien alors je m'avance moi-même vers ces lèvres douces et commence un nouveau baiser. J'ai de nouveau le droit à ce gout sucré et à sa langue taquine. J'aime ce baiser mais et même si je l'aime, j'ai une impression étrange et je crois qu'il peut le ressentir à l'instant puisque c'est lui-même qui met fin à notre étreinte cette fois._

_**_ C'est toujours aussi bien mais-**_

_**_ Il manque quelque chose, t'as raison.**__ Un rictus pointe le bout de son nez sur le coin de ces lèvres, rictus que je reconnais comme étant celui de son frère et peut-être que…non. Il passe l'une de ces mains dans mes cheveux et s'éloigne de moi, toujours avec cette aura de joie autour de lui. Je ne comprends pas ce qui cloche avec lui, c'est étrange._

_**_ Tu sais ce que ça peut-être !?**__ Je le suis et on en vient à prendre place dans le sofa. Je crois savoir ce qui me manque mais je n'ose pas lui avouer. Je n'ose pas lui dire qu'à l'instant où ce rictus est apparu sur ces lèvres j'ai pensé à son frère. _

_**_ Je crois qu'on est juste fait pour être ami, Rin. Ça ne vas pas plus loin. **_

_**_ Peut-être…j'ai aimé pourtant…je crois que tu as raison. Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on jouait !? **_

_**_ Ça c'est parce que j'adore séduire et que toi tu adores plaire mais je pense aussi que quelque chose m'empêche d'être avec toi.**__ Je plisse légèrement les yeux, je ne comprends pas de quoi il veut parler, c'est étrange, il n'a pas l'air en colère, rien, seulement je suis sûr qu'une chose l'embête._

_**_ De quoi tu parles Kinzo !?**_

_**_ Rien, t'inquiète. Bon alors, tu restes regarder un film avec moi ou pas !? Ren' ne devrait plus tarder de toute façon et ça nous fera une histoire à lui raconter !**__ Quand j'entends le prénom du rose 2 choses me viennent, mon cœur fait un bond et mon cerveau me dit qu'il ne doit pas prendre connaissance de ce baiser. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je ne veux pas qu'il le sache. Je crois que j'ai peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser de moi après, des sentiments qu'il pourrait avoir pour moi après cet aveu et je ne veux pas qu'il me rejette. Je crois que c'est ça, je ne veux pas le perdre pour une chose comme ça._

_**_ Peut-être qu'on ne devrait pas lui dire. Tu ne crois pas !? J'veux dire, il n'a pas besoin de savoir ce genre de chose, ça ne le regarde pas.**__ Je ne sais pas pourquoi je me justifie, peut-être que ce blond essaie de me sonder et que je me sens gêner de cette trop grande attention. _

_**_ Où tu n'veux tout simplement pas qu'il le sache parce que tu n'aurais plus aucune chance avec lui !**__ Mon visage s'enflamme à ces propos, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Ce n'est pas ce que je pense ! Pourtant je m'éloigne de Kinzo et me retrouve debout à le dévisager comme offusquer de ces paroles._

_**_ N'importe quoi ! C'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Tu te trompes ! Je… …je vais y aller, ça vaudra mieux.**__ Avant que je n'enclenche ne serais-ce qu'un pas, mon visage se fait emprisonner par une main, celle de ce blond et son regard me scrute. Je ne comprends pas ce qu'il recherche._

_**_ Tu ne sais pas mentir, Rin. …Mmh, de toute façon j'ai jamais eu de chance avec les bons mais tu choisis bien, Renzo est quelqu'un de bien. **_

_**_ Arrête c'est pas ce que j'ai dit ! Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! **_

_**_ Dit le contraire alors ! Dis-moi que Ren' ne te plait pas ! J'attends, je t'écoute.**__ L'un en face de l'autre. Il est sérieux, il attend mes mots qui ne viennent pas parce que je ne peux pas dire une chose pareille. Mes mains se rejoignent, je cherche au fond de moi ce que je peux réellement ressentir et une petite voix dans ma tête me dit que le baiser serait meilleur avec le rose. Qu'il serait unique comme lui. Un mince sourire peinait, voit alors le jour sur le coin de ma bouche._

_**_ Je… …Renzo est…- …t'as raison, je sais pas mentir. Je suis désolé.**__ Il relève alors mon visage, me donne un tendre sourire et dépose ces lèvres une demi-seconde sur les miennes. Cela n'a rien d'offensant ou de malsain. C'est juste, un acte quelconque. _

_**_ C'était pour conclure notre brève relation ça. Tu devrais lui dire, il n'a jamais cru en son capital séduction. Faut dire, il n'a jamais eu beaucoup de chance de ce côté-là. Tu veux vraiment rentrer chez toi alors !?**_

_**_ Je pense que c'est mieux oui. Je crois que j'ai vécu assez de chose pour ce soir. **_

_**_ T'as sans doute raison. Tu veux que j'te raccompagne ou pas ?!**__ Je le remercie d'un sourire mais hoche la tête de droite à gauche pour refuser sa proposition._

_**_ Ça va aller ! Bonne soirée Kinzo, à plus tard. **_

_**_ Ouais surement à demain, après tout on est ami, tu passes dans ma boutique très souvent et puis, j'ai comme le pressentiment que j'te verrais ici encore de nombreuses fois.**__ Je ris avec lui de sa dernière phrase et peut-être que j'espère aussi que celle-ci soit vrai._

_Reprenant ma veste, je l'enfile tranquillement, regardant l'heure, il commence à se faire tard et je m'étonne de ne pas encore avoir vu ce rose ici. Il est plus de minuit et généralement il n'aime pas sortir. …Peut-être que ces habitudes ont changés, je ne sais pas. Kinzo aussi est attentif à l'heure et me souhaitant une bonne soirée, il me laisse sortir et me raccompagne jusqu'à ma voiture garait dans l'allée de cette maison. Une fois sur la route, je repense à cette soirée, au baiser échangé qui était apprécié par mes sens mais pas celui recherchait et inconsciemment j'attends le jour avec impatience parce qu'une fois le soleil levait, je pourrais voir ce rose et lui parler. L'entendre me racontait des choses toujours intéressantes et sentir mon cœur faire des bonds._

… .

Je ne savais pas que j'avais des droits sur ces sourires. J'en savais rien du tout. Je ne savais pas non plus que Renzo avait vu cet échange avec son frère et était reparti immédiatement après ça. Je les su des jours plus tard, quand je lui ai demandé pourquoi il m'évitait. Sa froideur m'affectait beaucoup, il n'avait jamais été si distant avec moi. Je voulais comprendre pourquoi ce soudain changement de comportement, pourquoi il me fuyait. Et c'est dans la bibliothèque que j'ai eu mes réponses. Ces mots m'avaient fait mal et il s'en faisait à lui-même aussi. C'est là que j'ai compris mon erreur. Mon lancement de dés avait été mauvais ! Et je crois qu'à certain moment je regrette encore mon geste.

_**Flashback.**_

_Réfléchissant un instant, je cherche ou je pourrais trouver ce rose dans cette fac qui ne finit plus de s'agrandir. A chaque fois maintenant, je le loupe de peu et il ne fait rien non plus pour venir me parler ce que je trouve étrange. J'ai demandé à Kinzo si quelque chose c'était passé chez eux mais il m'a affirmé que non. Depuis, je sais que sa fuite à un rapport direct avec moi, quoi que, Kin' m'a aussi avoué qu'il n'était plus tant bavard avec lui aussi. Reprenant ma route, je me dirige de nouveau vers la bibliothèque, Renzo aime cet endroit, je le sais et c'est là que j'ai le plus de chance de l'apercevoir alors quitte à y rester des heures, je ne bougerais pas de là. _

_Poussant les portes quelques minutes plus tard, je fais le tour des lieux et ne voit personne avec une tignasse rose malheureusement. Je m'installe donc à une table reculé, là où je peux voir la salle dans son ensemble et prenant un livre au hasard, je m'installe. Je sais pertinemment ce que je veux lui demander, ce que je ne sais pas, c'est la réponse qu'il va me donner. Il me manque, je l'ai réalisé, il y a peu en vrai. Quand bêtement je l'ai cherché pour lui dire un truc banal mais que je voulais partager avec lui. Baissant les yeux, pendant un moment j'avais pris peur que Kinzo lui est dit pour lui et moi mais après avoir harceler ce blond, il m'a assuré ne rien avoir dit et je le crois. _

_Alors vraiment, je suis perdu. Je n'ai rien à me reprocher, je n'ai rien fait pour qu'il m'ignore. Ou s'il a une quelconque réprimande à me faire, il n'avait qu'à me l'a dire ! Je suis assez grand pour entendre n'importe quoi. Soupirant, je lâche le magazine qui était dans ma main et au même instant mes yeux sont attirés par quelque chose que je reconnais sans mal. Il est là ! Je le vois prendre place à sa table habituelle et ni une ni deux, je me lève et m'en vais le rejoindre. Il est déjà bien chargé et entourer de livre en tout genre mais il n'aura pas les temps de lire, du moins, pas avant un moment. Je glisse la chaise face à lui, il ne relève pas les yeux, j'entends juste sa voix me dire de ne pas rester. J'ignore sa demande et prends place, c'est à cet instant qu'il daigne me regarder et… …je crois vraiment avoir fait quelque chose de mal pour que ces prunelles vertes ne brillent plus. _

_**_ Salut. Ça fait des jours que je te cherche, tu étais passé où !?**__ Je ne soutiens pas vraiment son regard, il m'intimide. Il a cette façon de me transpercer, de me sonder et une fois son inspection faite, il reprend sa lecture en me répondant vaguement. _

_**_ Ici et là. **_

_**_ Est-ce que tu m'évitais !? J'ai cette impression que… …tu ne veux pas m'voir.**__ Il ferme son ouvrage, le pose sur la table et prends son menton entre ces mains pour dériver vers la fenêtre et regarder l'extérieur._

_**_ Ça se pourrait bien. Excuse-moi, c'est juste que… …il faut que je mis habitue. **_

_**_ Je comprends pas ! Tu veux d'habituer à quoi !? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait, Renzo !?**__ Il reprend de nouveau les pages de son foutu livre et moi, je ne fais que l'observer, essayant de comprendre ces pensées, ces paroles. J'aimerais une réponse mais elle tarde trop. Qu'est-ce qu'il essaie de me dire !?_

_**_ J'ai toujours été triste au jeu, tu sais. J'ai jamais rien gagné. Pas que je sois pas doué, seulement je crois que c'est comme ça. Dans ce genre de cas je termine toujours dernier. T'as rien fait en vrai, t'as juste choisit le mieux des deux.**__ Fronçant les sourcils, je ne comprends pas bien ces propos ou peut-être que je ne veux pas les comprendre à l'instant. Que sait-il !? De quel jeu parle-t-il !? _

_**_ Tu veux parler de quoi quand tu dis, choisit le mieux des deux !?**_

_**_ Bien, je pensais que Kin' allait m'le dire, en général il ne se prive pas de ce genre de chose. Surtout s'il peut me montrer que je ne suis pas très intéressant pour les autres mais, je sais pas. Là, il n'a rien fait alors je pensais qu'il t'avait demandé de me le dire et c'est peut-être pour ça que je t'ai évité. Parce que l'entendre de ta bouche c'est moins évident. **_

_Cachait derrière son livre, mon cœur bat à 100. Je crois qu'il nous a vu nous embrasser l'autre soir. Avalant difficilement ma salive, je crispe mes mains sur mon jeans jusqu'à ce que je décide de retirer son bouquin de ces mains pour qu'il me regarde. Le livre fait un bruit sourd et la vieille qui surveille les lieux me le fait savoir. Je m'excuse très vite et ensuite, je reprends le contact avec les yeux émeraude de ce rose. Je ne veux pas qu'il se fasse d'idée. Je ne veux pas qu'il croit que je veux son frère. C'est faux, ce n'est pas Kinzo que je veux._

_**_ Tu nous as vus l'autre soir chez toi, c'est ça !? Quand, …on s'est embrassé lui et moi !? C'est ça !?**__ Tu acquiesce légèrement et je ne sais pourquoi, je t'agrippe les mains. Je dois te dire ce qui s'est réellement passé, ce que j'ai ressenti._

_**_ C'est pas ce que tu crois, tu sais ! Je veux dire, peut-être qu'au début je le voulais mais ensuite, quelque chose à changer. Quelque chose me manquait, j'en ai parlé à Kinzo alors il m'a proposé de recommencer et ensuite, lui aussi a senti. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange. …Attends, écoute-moi. Renzo quand je l'ai embrassé, j'ai réalisé que je me trompais de personne et lui, a compris que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. On est seulement amis Kinzo et moi, rien de plus. **_

_**_ Tu avais pourtant l'air d'apprécier. Mais tu sais, ça ne me regarde pas. Tu n'as pas à te justifier, mon frère est quelqu'un de très bien et tu es sans doute mieux avec lui.**__ Il retire ces mains de ma prise et commence à ranger ces affaires. Que voulait-il dire par « mieux avec lui » !? Je le regarde un instant interdit et je réagis trop tardivement qu'il est déjà à la porte de la BU. Je me lève précipitamment et le poursuit !_

_Il n'a rien comprit de ce que j'essayé de lui faire comprendre. Je l'appelle pour qu'il s'arrête mais je suis obligé de courir plus vite et de l'attraper par le poignet pour qu'il daigne se stopper. Reprenant légèrement mon souffle, je suis persuadé que c'est lui que je veux à présent. Parce que je sais, je sais que je ne pourrais courir qu'après lui comme ça. Et puis, je paierais cher pour le revoir sourire. _

_**_ Tu te trompes complètement, Ren' ! Je ne veux pas de Kinzo, je t'assure que j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en tête. Quelqu'un qui m'a complétement chamboulé sans que je ne m'en rende compte !**__ Tu lèves ta main vers mon visage, je ne sais pourquoi mais de toute façon ça n'a pas d'importance, moi je ne fais que te regarder. Il faut que tu voies, il faut que tu comprennes que c'est toi que je veux. Je sens alors tes doigts sur ma joue, tu l'as cajole doucement mais ta main se retire trop vite de ma peau et j'ai froid._

_**_ Qui que ce soit alors, il a l'air de te rendre heureux.**__ Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que tu ne veux pas croire que cette personne puisse être toi !? _

_**_ Pourquoi, tu ne veux pas comprendre que c'est toi, Renzo !? C'est toi que je veux ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si étrange là-dedans !? Dis-moi !?**__ Tu recule d'un pas, je ne comprends pas. Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit de mal !? Je panique en une demi-seconde, ensuite tu disparais de mon champ de vision et je sens quelque chose sur mes lèvres et ma nuque. Clignant des yeux, je crois qu'il s'agit de ta main qui est parti se loger sur mon cou et que ce sont tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je suis alors ce baiser que tu me donnes, m'accroche fermement à ton sweat et me resserre à toi. Le baiser à l'air pressant, envié et rien ne manque dans celui-ci, rien du tout puisqu'il s'agit de celui que je veux. _

_Tu te détache cependant trop vite de moi. Ton nez vient effleurer le mien, ton front se colle au mien et tes mains restent sur mes joues. Tes pouces me donnent des frissons, tout comme le baiser qu'on a échangé, il reste sur le bord de mes lèvres et j'ai hâte que ce moment recommence. Hâte de pouvoir te gouter à nouveau. Tu dois le voir ça, non !? Je suis suspendu à tes lèvres, j'attends une parole de ta part parce que moi, je n'ai plus rien à dire, je veux juste recommencer encore et encore, si tu le veux bien._

_**_ C'est étrange parce que… …personne ne me choisit jamais.**__ Pinçant mes lèvres, je lui souris. Mes mains se serrent d'avantage à son sweat et parce que je ne veux plus qu'il doute de moi ou de ce que je pourrais ressentir à son égard, j'entoure sa nuque de mes bras et me resserre à lui. Ces mains viennent alors dans mon dos et très vite, je me cache dans son cou, respirant son parfum enivrant._

_**_ T'es bête t'avoir cru que je ne voudrais pas de toi ! Mon cœur bat trop vite quand tu es dans les parages, si tu avais pu l'entendre ou le sentir, tu aurais vite comprit. **_

_Me remettant face à lui, il m'offre l'un de ces sourires rares et tellement beaux. Je lui rends celui-ci et quelques secondes plus tard, j'ai de nouveau ces lèvres sur les miennes. Je profite au maximum de ce baiser, une explosion de bonheur se fait au creux de mon ventre et j'adore cette sensation qu'il me donne. On a beau être au milieu de dizaine de personne, je m'en fiche ! Je veux seulement profiter de ce rose autant que je le peux. Parce que dorénavant, il m'appartient. Notre étreinte cesse alors qu'on manque d'air et je n'en finis plus de sourire parce qu'enfin, j'ai réussi à savoir ce que je voulais, j'ai celui dont mon cœur rêvé. _

_**_ C'est la première fois que je gagne face à mon frère, tu es sur de ce que tu fais !? **_

_**_ Certain, crétin ! C'est toi que je veux. **_

_Je l'embrasse à mon tour et après cela, il me propose d'aller autre part, ce que j'accepte. Nos mains se frôlent alors, se touchent et nos doigts commencent à s'entremêler. Je souris de ce geste, sourit de nos mains qui se sont trouvés et levant mes yeux bleus vers ceux émeraudes de mon petit-ami, je ne peux qui l'embrasser furtivement. Mon cœur se gonfle d'avantage quand il me sourit, il a cette façon de me faire tout oublier quand il étire ces lèvres ainsi. Il parait irréel quand il fait ce genre de chose et je reste sur mon idée première. S'il souriait ainsi comme ça tout le temps, tous tomberaient amoureux de lui. Heureusement, je crois être l'un des seuls privilégié à pouvoir l'apercevoir et j'en suis très heureux !_

… .

La porte s'ouvre et je sais qui vient d'arriver. Je reste encore un instant à regarder l'extérieur et ensuite, je me tourne et fait face à ce rose. Je suis ces mouvements, il dépose ces affaires près de l'entrée, me demande si je veux sortir mais je ne réponds pas, je suis trop occupé de le regarder. Je le vois approcher, je sais que parfois encore il doute de mes sentiments pour lui et à chaque fois je le rassure sur mon choix. Ça fait un peu plus de 6 mois que cette histoire c'est passé, un peu plus de 6 mois que lui et moi sommes ensemble et parfois encore, il a peur que je me réveille et que je lui dise que je préfère son frère mais cela n'arriveras pas. Jamais je n'avais été aussi sur d'aimer quelqu'un.

**_ Tu rêves encore, Rin ! Sur qu'elle planète tu es cette fois !? **

**_ La tienne.** –je relève mon visage vers lui, lui donne un sourire et continue ma phrase ou plutôt ma déclaration.- **Je t'aime. **

Je sais que tu ne t'attendais pas à ces mots puisque c'est la première fois que je te l'ai dit. Et je sais aussi que tu attendais que je le fasse en premier. Du bout des doigts tu caresses ma joue, tu embrasses mon front, mon nez et tu descends jusqu'à mes lèvres. J'adore être avec toi, Renzo. J'adore les gestes que tu as pour moi, cette façon que tu as de toujours me regarder, j'aime ton caractère et ce côté taciturne. Tu es sans doute mon exact opposé et c'est ça que j'aime le plus parce qu'à chaque fois, tout est rempli de surprise.

**_ C'est la première fois que tu me le dis, je pourrais vite y croire.** Je sais qu'à cet instant tu me taquine. Cet aspect de ta personnalité je ne l'ai découverte que très récemment et je dois dire, qu'elle est parfaite. Mordant sur ma lèvre, j'entre dans son jeu et le fait basculer dans le canapé pour que je puisse m'assoir sur ces cuisses.

**_ Je te le dirais jusqu'à ce que tu me croies alors. Tout le temps et tu pourrais très vite en avoir marre de ça.** J'entoure sa nuque de mes bras, cajole sa peau et lui le bas de mon dos qu'il a découvert. On se retrouve de plus en plus souvent chez moi, pourquoi !? Disons que parfois Kinzo est trop envahissant et que je ne peux pas jouer comme je veux avec mon rose.

**_ La probabilité que je me lasse de ça est très faible. …Je t'aime aussi, Rin. Vraiment… .** Je fonds sur ces lèvres au même instant qu'il allait le faire avec les miennes. Entendre ces mots dans sa bouche est juste magique. Je l'enserre fortement, il fait de même de son côté et me fait basculer dans le canapé pour se retrouver au-dessus de moi et m'imposer son rythme. Je suis ces mouvements de langues, glisse mes mains dans ces cheveux doux et lui, rehausse encore un peu mon pull pour pouvoir redécouvrir ma taille.

**_ Tu cognes trop dans ma tête Ren' !** Glissant ces lèvres sur ma mâchoire puis mon cou, il commence à me rendre dingue et mordant ma lèvre, je gémis quelque peu sous ces caresses. J'aime être dans ces bras, frissonner grâces à ces doigts ou sa bouche… …il est parfait pour moi.

**_ …C'est parfait, poupée. ...c'est tout ce que je veux. **

Reprenant possession de ces lèvres, on sourit de notre échange, de notre étreinte. Et je crois qu'une fois encore, on passera directement au dessert. Je ne veux pas attendre plus longtemps avant de pouvoir le gouter, le toucher et le sentir en moi. Une union parfaite va naitre entre lui et moi et me dire que j'aurais pu passer à côté de lui mais impossible maintenant. Ne pas être avec lui, c'est comme si, la terre n'avait pas de soleil. Pour moi, ne pas l'avoir serait une chose que je ne pourrais pas surmonter. Soupirant de désir, de plaisir, je l'aide à retirer mon pull et ensuite son t-shirt. Je redécouvre son torse, son ventre sculptait comme un athlète et rien que ça, rend mes idées peu catholiques encore plus alléchantes !

Aujourd'hui, je ne joue plus ou seulement avec lui, quand il me donne son accord. J'ai cessé de lancer les dés pour me consacrer uniquement à lui. C'est Renzo qui a les cartes en main, il a repris ma partie et il joue à la perfection.

[…]

* * *

**OS Terminé.**

**C'est la première fois que j'appréhende les vues (peut-être parce que j'aime beaucoup cet os, je sais pas.)**

**J'espère que ça vous à plu et merci de laisser des reviews, elles font toujours très chaud au cœur. J'espère qu'une fois de plus, je ne vous décevrais pas.**

**A la prochaine, je reviendrais quoi qu'il advienne.**

**Je vous aime et je vous apprécie. **

**Bisoux.**


End file.
